


Help, lieutenat!

by benegripe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Feelings, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, kkkmesalva
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benegripe/pseuds/benegripe
Summary: Hank never felt so loved, Connor choose stay with him, work with him, well, Connor basically take care of Hank, made him stop drink, ok, not stop, but made him drink less than he used to do. Connor started to feel different around Hank, what could it be?





	Help, lieutenat!

Hank never felt so loved, Connor choose stay with him, work with him, well, Connor basically take care of Hank, made him stop drink, ok, not stop, but made him drink less than he used to do. Connor started to feel different around Hank, what could it be?

 

Connor and Hank were watching Tv, Hunk was all loose in the couch and Connor, of course, maintained his posture, after all, he still being an android, an almost human and this frustrated him, he doesn’t feel any sensation, he did not know how its like to be sad or happy, he do not know how it was to know if he feel in love or if he really hated someone. 

When Hank came very close to him or when he touched any part of Connor’s body a sensation passed by all the android’s body, it is like a paroxysm of pleasure, his heart pumped harder and he could feel some part of his body getting warmer, cheeks and his chest getting more and more warmer. What it could be? Some error in his system or his refrigerator was getting old making him get hot. This make him feel so confused and embarrassed sometimes... 

– Hunk – Called Connor – I can not get a diagnosis of my system… I think i’ll need assistance. – He said touching gently Hank’s hand – I don't know what it could be the diagnosis is saying that i’m totally fine but i’m having some problems with my refrigerator…

– Hum? Let’s see this tomorrow, then. – Said Hunk, they hands still touching and certainly made Connor blush and get butterflies in his belly, his heart pumping harder. – Are you ok, Connor? Your cheeks are… are blue?

– I have blue blood, lieutenant. – Hank was just a little scared. 

– What are you feeling, Connor? Before you say, I know i’m not a fucking mechanic. – Said Hank with his hands in Connor’s shoulders, he realized that his clothes - the ones that Connor borrowed from him - made him look more like puppy, a little bit scared puppy with his brown eyes.

– Every time that you get close to me lieutenant I start to get hotter, my heart look like is goin’ crazy, my chest and my cheeks get hot and I can’t calculate anything around you, i-i get nervous and when you touch me...Urgh! Hank I cant take this anymore, its ridiculous – Said Connor angrily.

And for the first time in three years Connor saw Hank blushing and his beats per minute getting intense.

**Author's Note:**

> hey dudes...  
> So if you gus find any error i need to tell you: IM NOT TOTALLY FLUENT IN ENGLISH  
> its my first fanfic of detroit: become human   
> So its this   
> xoxo


End file.
